TSL Directory
'Ark 1' *The Starting Ark, with the Various amounts of battles, losses. The battle of the Soramaru clan and Keyome Tasanagi results into a internation mob war, battles within the city break up friendships and even spark new ones. ~Completed~ *Ark1 Episode 1 The Dragon vs The Wolf *Ark1 Episode 2 The corrupt *Ark1 Episode 3 Broken bonds *Ark1 Episode 4 Blinded eyes *Ark1 Episode 5 A Yakuza's way *Ark1 Episode 6 The Day After: Kirei's House/Kirei's Club *Ark1 Episode 6 Part 2 NurseAsami Takes Care of Kirei's Wounds *Ark 1 Episode 7 Recontruction *Ark1 Episode 8 The Beauty Of Difference *Ark 1 Episode 9 The Lion Vs the Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10 Kirei's Mission Part 2 *Ark 1 Episode 11: Unlikely Curcumstances *Ark 1 Episode 12 - "A meeting... or two." *Ark 1 Episode 13 Lions and Dogs *Ark1 Episode 14 Reunited: "Kirei-chan" and "Matsuo-kun" *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 16 Invariability. The Wolf and the Viper *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious *Ark 1 Episode 18 Radiant Covenant *Ark 1 Episode 19 Discussions at the Host club *Ark 1 Episode 20 ARK 1 FINAL 'Ark 2' Ark 2, it has been two months since the russians invaded Kasaihana, the 2nd ark within the YMRP storlyline. After the Russians and the Armada raged through the city the forces of Kasaihana city battled them off long enough for the young chairmen to destory Danchou and his plans. Now that the city is calm again something else is stirring. Vigilante pop ups, the Aramda still lingers, and a new deity of darkness has shown face? How will it end. ~Completed~ *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 4: The Bond that Blossomed: Kirei and Nami *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 6: The Metting Between The Lion and The Wolf Mutual Agreements *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad To You? *Ark 2 Episodes 8: Heated Confrontation A God, The Snow, and The Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 10: Fuckin Plasma? *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 12: To The Carnival We Go! *Ark 2 Episode 13: The Wolf and the White Tiger *Ark 2 Episode 14: Ignorance Is Bliss *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil, See No Evil, Yin and Yang *Ark 2 Episode 17: Looking At You Through The Glass *Ark 2 Episode 18: Double Agents (( WARNING..XXX )) *Ark 2 Episode 19: Registured Nurse and Local Hero UNITE! *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 22: "Simply Because You Understand.." *Ark 2 Episode 24: Limit Breaker. Keyome vs Oni *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) *Ark 2 Episode 32: GMAF Finals Part Part 2 (Tag Team Match) *Ark 2 Episode 33: GMAF Finals Part 2 ( Cop vs Wolf ) *Ark 2 Episode 34: Final Man vs A God 'Ark 3' Ark 3, The Calm after the storm is what it could be called after the fercious battle in Ark 2 against Tanaban. Now a full Year later in this Ark Donnie finally reclamied his title as the rightful leader of the Soramaru Clan, ulitmately turning it into a full Corporate busniess. Isabel continued with her role as running her clan, and doing so perfectly. The Super Cop and his girl friend have been living happily since the tournament, and Even a new Young Hero has entered the cast by the Name of Ryu. Young and egar he throws himself right into the fray of the growing Yun Corp. Even Keyome Tasanagi seemes to be Running his clan perfectly. But..... Nothing stays peaceful within this hell of a city. An Old Anti-Terrorist Unit Goes Rogue becoming the biggest threat to the city forcing everyone from all different sides to work together to stop these Titans '''of '''Force.... ~Completed~ *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2: The Color Red *Ark 2 Episode 3: Rap Battles and Being Bored *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting Below Zero... *Ark 3 Episode 5 I Wont Be So Weak Next Time... *Ark 3 Episod 6: Sending Your Brothers Home *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 8: In Death Comes Truth *Ark 3 Episode 9: A Power Like No Other *Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work *Ark 3 Episode 11: The Fallen bird... *Ark 3 Episode 12: Shocking Pay Back *Ark 3 Episode 13: Making A Truce *Ark 3 Episode 14: Spider-Man Complex Part 1: The Beginning *Ark 3 Episode 15: 2 For 25 Oz's *Ark 3 Episode 16: Kagemaru Forever... *Ark 3 Episode 17: The Spider-Man Complex: Remorse and Resolve *Ark 3 Episode 18: I'm Not A Bully *Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker *Ark 3 Episode 20: The Rise of a Chairman *Ark 3Episode 21: Welcome To The Business *Ark 3 Episode 22: Monster Vs Monster *Ark 3 Episode 23: A Date Or A Meeting...? *Ark 3 Episode 24: Shit Isnt Free... *Ark 3 Episode 25: Tonight ( Best You Ever Had ) (Warning: XXX ? ) *Ark 3 Episode 26: The Dream Team *Ark 3 Episode 27: Odd Discovery *Ark 3 Episode 28: The End Or A Beginning? *Ark 3 Epsiode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3 Episode 30: Tony n' Pete Kick' It *Ark 3 Episode 31: The Egale vs The Boar *Ark 3 Episode 32: Sneaking Out *Ark 3 Episode33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3 Episode 34: Finding Out Truths From Deceptions...Is It To Late To Cancel? *Ark 3 Episode 35: Tribal Attractions... *Ark 3 Episode 36: The Flint Of The Fire *Ark 3 Episode 37: Master Splinter Sewer Rats *Ark 3 Episode 38: Battle Above The Waters *Ark 3 Episode 39: Battle below The Waters, The Return Of the Tin Man *Ark 3 Episode 40: Supercop vs The Oni Slayer *Ark 3 Episode 41: Investigations Of Void *Ark 3 Episode 42: Illusions A Granger *Ark 3 Episode 43: 12 steps ahead of you FINAL 'Ark 4' The Growing Ark. During this Ark, everyone was making a growth, bettering themselves as people and finding out alot about themselves. Then uhh... alot shit went down, why dont you. Just read the damn episodes. Stead of me making this worthless ass summary that you probly wont read anyways. You ANus, DIck monkey. ~DarkKeyome ~Completed~ *Ark 4 Episode 1: Chronometricphobia Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 2: You Cafty Bastard! (You cheeky dick woffle : O ) *Ark 4 Episode 3: Welcome To The Kagemaru Clan *Ark 4 Episode 4: The Light To The Darkness *Ark 4 Episode 5: Goku vs Uub: The Final Test? *Ark 4 Episode 6: Grand Daddy Meanie Face Lends A Hand. *Ark 4 Episode 7: Anna Are You Okay? You Okay? You Okay Anna? *Ark 4 Episode 8: The Kid vs The Gaul *Ark 4 Episode 9: The Wet Dog and The Pig *Ark 4 Episode 10: Drop It Like Its Hot The Court Room of Trolls *Ark 4 Episode 11: The Two Padas *Ark 4 Episode 12: To Better Ones Self... *Ark 4 Episode 13: Teach Me to Bare My Fangs Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 14: Teach Me To Bare My Fangs Part 2 *Ark 4 Episode 15: Mind Over Matter. Always. *Ark 4 Episode 16: Evil Hands *Ark 4 Episode 17: Blooming Flower Part 1 *Ark 4 Episode 18: Teach me to bare my fangs Part 3 *Ark 4 Episode 19: A Dragon's Rebirth *Ark 4 Episode 20: Phase One: Martial Law *Ark4 Episode 21: Deadily Deals With An Angel *Ark 4: Episode 22: I Don't Like Surprises *Ark 4: Episode 23: If I Don't, Who Will? *Ark 4 Episode 24: Phase Two, Domination *Ark 4 Episode 25: Times A Changing *Ark 4 Episode 26: A Day In The Life *Ark 4 Episode 27: The Mourning of a Painful Anniversary *Ark 4 Episode 28: Building Soramaru *Ark4 Episode 29: Sit Down's *Ark4 Episode 30: Growing His Claws *Ark 4 Episode 31: Harder Than Stone *Ark 4 Episode 32: Blooming Flower Part 2 *Ark 4 Episode 33 FINAL: Bleeding Hearts *Ark 4 The Start Of An Ending 'Ark 5' *Ark 5 Episode 1 The Sun Flower Sets *Ark 5 Epsiode 2: Dotting The I's, Crossing The T's *Ark 5: Episode 3: Making Ties In Strange Places *Ark5 Episode 4: Rabid Dogs *Ark 5 Episode 5: Panthers on Parade *Ark 5 Episode 6: The Shadow In The Dark *Ark 5 Episode 7: Monsters & Dolls *Ark 5 Episode 8: Fangs Barred, Oinker' Revolt *Ark 5 Episode 9: Becoming A Man -XXX- (Read at your own risk) *Ark 5 Episode 10: The Son Of A Monster *Ark5 Episode 11: Shy Rainfall *Ark 5 Episode 12: The Blooming Flower And A Bloodied Fang *Ark 5 Episode 13: Two Down, Two To Go *Ark 5 Episode 14: Sin's Of The City *Ark 5 Episode 15: Night Owls *Ark 5 Episode 16: Mr and Mrs Smith *Ark 5 Episode 17: The Medical Expert and The Geisha Formal Banquet *Ark 5 Episode 18: Remolding *Ark 5 Episode 19: The Sleeping Dogs *Ark 5 Episode 20: The Order and The Brotherhood *Ark 5 Episode 21: The Geisha and The Cop, Making Allies, Taking Names *Ark 5 Episode 22: Above The Non-existant Law *Ark 5 Episode 23: Honing One's Bite *Ark 5 Episode 24: Oh We Stealing Fruit Now? *Ark 5 Episode 25: : A Dog Gains His Stripes *Ark 5 Episode 26: Neighbors 'Yakuza History' *Jingi: The Yakuza Code of Ethics *Yakuza History 'Kasaihana City Information' *KasaiHana City *Old New York 'KPD Information' *KasaiHana Police Department *Detectives of KasaiHana CIty 'YMRP General Clan Information' Within the city of Kasaihana the many Yakuza clan's that run them are all over the place. Doing what they pretty much want and feel like doing. Living on nothing but there Brutal tactics and Moral codes that they have formed within amongst each other. *Yakuza Clans *Kagemaru Clan *Soramaru Clan *Wakahisa Clan *ChiTori Clan 'YMRP General Gang Information' (( Everyone can make up to 1 gang per character, the gang application will be made for those who are intrested in making some. Please do not edit the actually gang application page. Thank you, make your gang reasonable and try to make them unique.)) *Gang Creation Template *YMRP Gangs *Blood Divas *The Tanks *Teiden *Izuka Gang Related Pages to Izuka Gang *Izuka Races 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 1' *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-2-2013 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-3-2013 *Kasahana city NEWS REPORT 1-4-2012 *Kasaihana city NEWS REPORT 1-8-2013 *Kasaihana City NEWS REPORT 1-9-2013 *KashaiHana City New's Report Ark 1 Final 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 2' *KasaiHana News Report (2/1/2013) 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 3' ~Not available at this time~ 'Kasaihana City New's Reports for Ark 4' *News Report Ark 4 4/13/2013 'Kasaihana City New's Reports For Ark 5' *NEWS REPORT ARK 5 (5/1/2013) 'Grand Martial Arts Federation ( GMAF)' The Grand Martial Arts Federation or ( GMAF) is a fictional world-wide martial arts competition that is held infrequently and is hosted by they Chairmen of the Kagemaru clan. It draws renowned fighters from all around the globe to fight and battle it out for the prize money and worldwide fame. *Grand Martial Arts Federation Information Page 'Abilities ' The Ablites you must always ask an Admin for Permerssion. . *General Ability page and rules *YMRP Energy System *The Z-Human Project *Pada Virus *YMRP Cyborgs *YMRP Nanomachines *Peak Human 'Self-Made Fighting Styles' These fighting styles are self made. '' *Crippling Palms Style (( Made by Ryuzakii/LightFang: Is not avaliable to learn with out being taught by creator.)) *Kuroitetsugen ((Made by Ginsueki/ Sezomaru: Is not avaliable to learn with out being taught by creator.)) *Power Fist (( Made by XxDensukexX/Tetsu: Is avaliable, KPD officers may know this style from the jump .)) *Speed Fighting (( Made by Pallas/Donnie : Is not avaliable to learn with out being taught by creator.)) *Thunderous Boxing (( Made by DarkKeyome/Keyeome: Is avaliable, Kagemaru members, but mostly Maru Jeitai soliders, may know this style from the jump)) 'Special Metals Used Within YMRP' *Vibranium *Ragnainium/Ragnite *Adamantiumexrite 'Everything Oni' *Oni Blood Lines *The History Of the Demon God's 'Everything Tenchi' *Tenchi Soul *Shinto Gods 'YMRP Races' *Humans Evolution *Peak Human *Metahuman 'YMRP Informational Page''' *Role-Play Characters *Non-Playable Characters *YMRP IMVU Rooms *Non-Playable Clans Category:Information Category:CHAIRMEN Category:KPD Category:Kagemaru Category:Soramaru Category:New's reports Category:Yakuza Category:OYabun Category:Clans Category:NPC Category:Vigilante Category:Civilian Category:YMRP Category:Abilites Category:ARK 1 Category:ARK 2 Category:Aniki Category:Article management templates Category:Chairwomen Category:Celebrity Category:Chitori Category:Cyborg Category:District 1 Category:District 2 Category:Detective Category:Site administration Category:KPD Police Force Category:Hadou Category:Ex-KPD Category:Sex Category:Fighting styles Category:Fighting character type Category:Metals Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:Retired Bio Category:Cydriod Category:Angels Category:Ryoji Family Category:RPC